L'acid Sucré
by Little V
Summary: '- Bem vinda ao meu mundo, Victória.   Sorri ainda olhando-me no espelho, enquanto ele se deliciava com meu pescoço. ' - Victória.


**L'acid Sucré. **

*** O título está em Francês e significa " O ácido adocicado".**

Eu não conseguia correr, eu não conseguia gritar – eu não queria fazer isso. Era o que eu procurava não era? Se eu estava nessa procura há tanto tempo, porque eu me acovardaria agora? Eu não tinha nada a perder. Só me bastava aguardar pelo ataque que eu rezava e pedia com todas as forças para ser doloroso, massacrante. O predador que se encontrava em minha frente não parecia o tipo de pessoa que me proporcionaria alegria ao morrer, ou então que me perguntaria minhas ultimas palavras. Não, ele era justamente o que eu vinha procurando, o que eu ansiava. Era frio, era severo, sabia o que fazia e _adorava _fazê-lo. Eu não me contive e dei um passo em sua direção, no que ele soltou um sibilar baixo e sedutor. A coisa que eu mais queria era alcançar logo o que me aguardava, queria tocar aquela pele e uni-la à minha, ouvir as palavras rudes e com certeza dolorosas que ele pronunciaria. Dei mais um passo e ele desceu da caixa em que se encontrava.

- Você não tem mesmo medo Victória?

Eu estaquei, paralisei. Como ele saberia meu nome?

- Eu sei sim seu nome, eu sei o que você quer, o que você pensa – ele dizia cada palavra sussurrando, dando passos lentos e elegantes até mim.

Como resposta imediata eu senti um frio rascante subir toda minha coluna, mas não era de medo. Era uma manifestação da minha adrenalina, do meu desejo por aquele ser. Dei mais um passo em sua direção, soltando minha bolsa no chão todo ensangüentado do antigo galpão. O porquê de eu estar ali? Ouvi gritos, pedidos de socorro desesperados e logo me enfiei pulsante pelo galpão, correndo na direção dos mesmos. Há tempos eu vou para becos escuros, vielas abandonadas e todo tipo de lugar perigoso para uma mulher – não para mim – a procura da dama negra. Só estou viva até agora porque todos os incompetentes que tentaram me fazer sofrer ou morrer falharam e eu, como vingança por tal incompetência, os tirei a vida. De presa eu virava predadora: astuta, movida pelo ódio, pelo rancor. Nada sobrara em meu ser, duvido até da existência de minh'alma. Eu era uma assassina, procurada. Porém, desta vez quando ouvi os gritos, eu soube que a minha procura teria fim: ali estava meu destino, o qual seria competente. Os gritos tinham notas musicais aos meus ouvidos, os rosnados eram o toque que faltava. Não pensei, apenas agi, encantada e hipnotizada pelos barulhos. Quando cheguei onde estou neste momento, uma sala suja, mal iluminada, cheia de caixas corroídas por traças - as quais estavam cheias de roupas de cama e afins, porque o galpão era de uma famosa fábrica de tecidos - e sangue, muito sangue com vários corpos caídos pelo chão, destroçados, não tive duvidas: sorri abertamente, ali estava meu tão esperado anjo negro. E ele não podia ser melhor: alto, elegante, muito musculoso e estonteantemente belo. Selvagem, magnífico. Seu corpo estava cheio de gotas de sangue de suas recém vítimas. Assim que eu entrei naquele lugar ele voltou sua atenção para mim e inspirou fundo, dando um altíssimo rosnado. Então, quando ele abriu os olhos eu vi o desejo vivo e ardente naquelas íris vermelhas. E eu soube naquele momento o que eu tinha em minha frente: um vampiro. Acredito até mesmo que seja este vampiro que estava assolando nossa pequena cidade, levando muitos a cada noite. Eu o procurei tanto e agora aqui estava. E eu sabia de seu potencial, de sua garra.

- Ah Victória – ele sussurrou mais uma vez, pertinho de mim, me tirando de meus devaneios. Percebi que ele estava a um passo de mim, segurando-se em uma corrente que pendia do teto, ficando sombriamente perfeito. Eu soube que o ultimo passo deveria ser meu, eu teria de sucumbir a ele. E foi o que fiz.

Assim que toquei a mão em seu peito desnudo, percebi o quão frio aquela criatura demoníaca era. E me arrepiei, e arfei. Ele apenas sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes. Analisei cada pedaço de seu rosto, desde as íris vermelhas até a boca mais vermelha ainda, meio manchada pelo sangue seco. Olhei ao redor e vi o caos que aquele homem hipnotizante causou. E eu quis ser dele, eu desejei desesperada. Sem o mínimo escrúpulo - como eu era – me colei à ele, deixando-me arrepiar cada vez mais. Percorri todas suas costas com as unhas e sedenta por sua pele abocanhei seu pescoço, esfregando cada parte de mim em seu corpo. Doce e tentador erro.

Ele me agarrou os cabelos vermelhos e sujos com uma mão e, com a outra, como se quebrasse um palito ele me arrancou o sobretudo, deixando-me apenas com um fino sutiã preto. Ele gargalhou ao me ver fechar os olhos de dor – ele arrancava sem perceber vários dos fios de meus cabelos.

- Você gosta de jogar, sua pequena menina suja! – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, passando a ponta do nariz em minha bochecha. Arfei.

Ele me arremessou longe, bati forte contra uma caixa. Provavelmente, ganhei como entrada no mínimo duas costelas quebradas, mas eu não gritei, apenas fechei os olhos com força e tentei me levantar da poça de sangue onde eu havia caído. Isso não o agradou.

- GRITE! GRITE MENINA! – ele urrou. Eu apenas terminei de me levantar, sem me importar com frio ou qualquer outra coisa. O sangue de um pobre coitado (a) me banhava. Eu olhei fundo em seus olhos e ele sorriu, deleitado com alguma coisa.

**I'll se****ek you out  
Flay you alive  
One more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scared  
Of your stolen power  
I see right through you any hour **

Eu vou te perseguir

Te esfolar vivo

Mais uma palavra e você não sobreviverá

E eu não tenho medo

Do seu poder roubado

Posso saber o que você está querendo a qualquer hora

No instante seguinte eu me senti arremessada de novo contra a caixa, mas dessa vez eu não cai: ele me prensava com força contra seu corpo, prendendo minhas mãos com sua força sobre-humana.

- James – eu gemi quando senti a excitação dele pertinho de mim.

Como eu sabia o nome dele? Ele mesmo se apresentou quando eu adentrei o recinto.

- Implore! – ele disse apertando minha cintura e me fazendo enlaçar as pernas ao seu redor.

- Por favor – eu arfei e minhas palavras quebraram.

Ele lambeu minha bochecha, dizendo que meu cheiro era divino. Um rastro vermelho se fez em minha pele. Ele me prensou forte na caixa, batendo minhas costas e me fazendo arfar de dor. Realmente minhas costelas haviam sido quebradas.

- Agora – falei num fio de voz.

Ele deu uma gargalhada maligna e me beijou com força. Não tinha delicadeza ou doçura. Ele era rude, bruto, indelicado e simplesmente irresistível. Eu estava em estado psicótico, eu não mais sabia se aquilo era real ou se era mais um de meus delírios. James começou a respirar forte e eu sabia que o momento se aproximava. Ele iria me matar, eu sei disso. Tentando aproveitar ao máximo meus últimos momentos, comecei a morder o pescoço dele, instigando-o. Ele reagiu aos meus toques e carícias e começou a beijar todo o meu ombro, subindo devagar ao queixo, saboreando, deliciando-se. Eu não compreendia como ele tinha tanto auto-controle. Já não era para ele estar me matando? Mordi-lhe a orelha, sabendo que eu estava lhe dando com um ser inimaginável, acima de todas as minhas expectativas, acima de qualquer outra coisa que eu já houvesse visto. O sangue pulsava rápido por minhas veias e eu precisava senti-lo em mim.

Comecei lentamente a desabotoar as calças dele, no que ele sorriu jocoso e gemeu enquanto eu brincava com ele.

- Você não tem medo de morrer? – ele me perguntou, desabotoando meu sutiã.

- Não – respondi sem pestanejar, olhando fundo na íris vermelha, tentando passar a intensidade do que eu sentia, sem nem mesmo saber se aquilo tinha nome.

Mordi os lábios dele, ainda o encarando. Ele rasgou meu sutiã, impacientando-se com o fecho.

- Não sabe nem abrir um sutiã? – irritei-o. Não poderia ter feito melhor.

Em resposta à minha petulância ele abocanhou um de meus seios, me fazendo gemer alto. Ele gostou do som, porque começou a acariciar o outro, enquanto mordia e brincava com meu corpo. Eu estava ensandecida.

- James – disse cada vez mais alto, enquanto ele descia para minha barriga, lambendo e deixando rastros arroxeados e vermelhos.

A dor estava extinta de mim. Nada mais poderia me destruir. Eu mesma já havia feito isso.

******I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain **

Eu não vou aliviar sua dor

Eu não vou acalmar sua tensão

Você vai esperar em vão

Eu não tenho nada que você queira

James chegou à última peça que restava em mim e sem pedir permissão a arrancou com a boca. Ele subiu, passando a ponta do nariz desde o meio de minhas coxas até a boca. Eu havia enfiado com força as unhas em sua pele, o que não o agradou. Ele retirou minhas mãos dali e as colocou em seus longos e felinos cabelos. Eu acatei, eu era serva e escrava daquele homem que agora me tomava para si. Eu puxei a última peça dele, com sua ajuda. Nossas roupas jaziam jogas no sangue, misturando o escarlate com o tecido, fazendo um desenho macabro da situação. Sem avisos eu o senti dentro de mim. E arfei. E gemi. E gritei. E fui à loucura. Ele investia sem dó em mim e eu gritava. Consegui, com certeza, uma perna quebrada – neste ponto soltei um urro de dor, que ele calou com um beijo doloroso. Ele não se cansava e eu já estava perdendo os sentidos. Como alguém poderia ter tanto gás, tanta beleza e tanto fogo? A última coisa que me lembro antes de cair nos braços dele enquanto ele ainda se divertia com meu corpo, foi dele murmurando meu nome, sedutor no meu ouvido.

Acordei tremendo. Pela primeira vez me dei conta do quanto meu tronco, minha perna e minha cabeça gritavam de dor. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse abrir os olhos, as lágrimas foram mais rápidas, juntas com os murmúrios de dor. Era terrível, simplesmente torturante e inimaginável. Juntei minha força e abri os olhos. Ali estava ele – não fora um lindo e doce pesadelo, fora real. Ele sorriu ao me ver acordar. Pelo que percebi, ele analisava meu corpo ainda nu, passando a ponta dos dedos por toda a minha extensão, sem se importar.

- Ai – gemi quando ele passou as mãos pela minha caixa toráxica.

- Dói? – ele apertou forte aquela região, no que eu ouvi um grito meu.

Foi inconsciente, até me assustei que eu ainda tivesse forças para dar um grito tão magoado e dolorido como aquele. Era como o canto de um pássaro em chamas. Mais lágrimas saltaram de meus olhos, teimosas lágrimas de dor.

- Acabe com isso – eu pedi, fechando os olhos.

- Mas ainda não comecei a me divertir – ele continuou a brincar comigo.

- Então vá em frente, não tem nada a perder – eu disse amarga, mas firme. Ele riu alto.

- Você me surpreende Victória. É simplesmente inacreditável. Me conte, você quer ser uma de nós?

- Eu quero morrer! – quase gritei.

- Então você terá o que quer, no tempo certo. Primeiro, minha diversão.

Ele subiu em cima de mim sem piedade, me fazendo gritar.

**I'm taking it slow Feeding my flame  
Shuffling the cards of your game  
And just in time In the right place  
Suddenly I will play my ace **

Estou indo devagar

Alimentando minha chama

Embaralhando as cartas do seu jogo

E na hora certa

No lugar certo

Eu jogarei meu Às 

Eu voltei a senti-lo dentro de mim, investindo sem piedade, brincando com meu corpo.

- Você é irresistível – ele dizia enquanto percorria meu corpo com as mãos, ainda investindo em mim.

Eu me esqueci da dor e me tornei mais uma vez serva do prazer. Com ele eu sabia que seria assim. Sempre. Ele voltou a morder meu ombro e eu senti uma dor forte ali. Forcei-me a olhar e vi que ele havia deixado em carne viva. Eu sangrava já e foi naquele momento que eu o vi perder a cabeça. Ele cheirou e lambeu todo o sangue, abrindo os olhos e me permitindo ver o mar de fogo em que eles se transformavam. Atormentador. _Tentador. _Ele voltou a me beijar, me fazendo sentir meu próprio sangue, me fazendo gemer fora de mim. Meu rosto agora eram lágrimas de perdição e sangue. Uma perfeita máscara para o monstro que eu era, para a vilã dessa história. Reunindo forças, eu consegui agarrar-lhe os cabelos e morder sua orelha, gritando a plenos pulmões seu nome.

- Me mate, me mate – eu implorava, ele ria.

Para James, lhe dar com a morte era o mesmo que lhe dar com o ar. Simples, cotidiano, relevante. Ele sim era um Deus do massacre, quem sabe a morte encarnada. Um anjo feito de carne e osso para atormentar a terra. Ele agora mechia em minha perna quebrada, me fazendo chorar ainda mais. Será que teria de ser assim, tão doloroso e incrível morrer? Eu estava demente, claro. Mas eu o levaria a loucura comigo. Cravei minhas unhas em suas costas e com a perna boa enlacei a cintura dele. Ele gostou, investiu ainda com mais força em mim. Eu agora era apenas um cadáver arroxeado, sem vida, atormentada.

- Seus cabelos são como fogo, você arde – ele dizia me apertando. Eu senti um jato dele entrando em mim e ele, caótico e sombrio, desfalecer sobre meu corpo, sem se retirar de mim. Ele ainda acariciava meus seios, beijando-os.

Nenhum daqueles beijos era de amor. Eram de puro êxtase, de puro prazer e demência de nós dois. Formaríamos um belo casal de loucos, se quer saber.

- Eu concordo – ele sussurrou. Será que além de tudo ele poderia ouvir pensamentos, ou seria meu coração negro que havia me denunciado? - E está na hora de atender à um de seus pedidos, sem deixar de me divertir.

E ele enterrou os dentes enormes em minha jugular e eu pude sentir a vida se esvaindo de minhas veias para o corpo dele. Não me importava mais. O grito não era de dor – era oco, só pelo fato de gritar realmente. Se eu estava dando minha vida àquele anjo, fortalecendo-o para o mal, que assim seja.

******I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain **

Eu não vou aliviar sua dor

Eu não vou acalmar sua tensão

Você vai esperar em vão

Eu não tenho nada que você queira

- Descanse querida, você terá uma longa jornada dolorida daqui em diante – foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de mergulhar no fogo.

Dessa vez sim a dor me atingiu e eu nunca ouvi um grito e pedidos de ajuda como aqueles saírem de minha garganta. Nada mais importava, eu só queria que aquele fogo fosse apagado, eu queria um lago, um rio, quem sabe o mar para apagar aquilo. Eu me sentia contorcer o corpo, sentia a perna pender inerte para fora da caixa. Senti meu corpo bater contra o chão gelado – eu havia caído da caixa – e ouvi as gargalhadas e o cantarolar de James, como se ele esperasse paciente pelo fim do incêndio, sem querer me ajudar. Eu gritei por ele, embora soubesse que seria inútil – ele seria capaz de me colocar ainda mais fundo no fogo. Porque ele não apagava aquilo? Meu mundo ruía, eu me sentia perdendo cada vez mais os sentidos, o nexo e as forças. Tudo estava envolto em chamas, chamas de todas as cores, capazes de queimar e destruir qualquer coisa – até minh'alma corrompida.

Após um tempo parei de gritar e de repente a dor ia cessando, o fogo estava sendo apagado. Eu finalmente deveria ter morrido e o barqueiro estava vindo me buscar, me retirando aos poucos dali. Começou por baixo e foi subindo. Era como se ele me embalasse lentamente para a terra dos mortos, me jogando devagar, prolongando meu sofrimento e agonia. Será que agora eu ficaria em paz?

**  
Eyes on fire  
Your spine is ablaze  
Felling any foe with ****my gaze  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Steadily emerging with grace **

Olhos em chamas

Sua espinha está em chamas

Cortando qualquer inimigo com meu olhar

E na hora certa

No lugar certo

Emergindo devagar com graça 

Abri os olhos. O mundo aparecia diferente aos meus olhos. Eu ouvia muitos e muitos barulhos e de repente eu soube que havia ratos nas tubulações, baratas nos panos. Eu vi coisas que antes passavam despercebidas aos meus olhos – o sangue era de um vermelho tão vivo e tentador. E eu percebi que ele era como um imã e que minha garganta ainda estava em fogo, um pinicar insistente que nem todos os lagos do mundo poderiam aplacar. Eu senti uma vontade incontrolável por aquele escarlate que se encontrava no chão, quase seco, empoçado. Me arrastei em frenesi para ele e enfiei o rosto inteiro em uma das poças. Em poucos segundos tudo estava seco e eu lambia o chão, gemendo e fazendo barulhos desconexos por mais. Isso seria morrer?

- Não meu bem, isso seria acordar para a vida.

Olhei para cima e vi James, um alguém que eu conhecera antes do fogo e que me observava de uma maneira obcecada, atormentada e gananciosa. Ele caminhou elegante até mim e me levantou do chão. Eu o empurrei para longe sem muita força, mas ele voou o galpão todo, batendo e destruindo no mínimo umas sete caixas. Olhei para minhas mãos, sem entender de onde viera tanta força. De novo ele estava a meu lado, me observando com um sorriso jocoso.

- Garotinha má e ingênua – ele disse agarrando meu braço e torcendo-o para trás. Eu reagi instantaneamente, me virando e arremessando-o longe. Que petulante, me machucar!

Voei para cima dele e lhe dei uma mordida no ombro, com ódio e sede, muita sede. Sede _daquele que me fazia delirar ao simples toque. _Percebi que eu estava em cima dele, pertinho de sua boca irresistível. Sem pensar, apenas por um instinto animal e sem freios, eu abocanhei aqueles lábios com luxuria. Eles eram meus, MEUS! Ele percorreu as mãos pelo meu corpo e eu tive uma lembrança parecida com aquela – mas as mãos dele eram tão frias e dolorosas. Onde estava minha perna quebrada? E o frio? E o sangue correndo por minhas veias? E minhas roupas? Parei de beijá-lo e olhei para meu corpo nu, ainda em cima dele. Ele se deliciava observando, um banquete meu corpo escultural aos seus olhos vermelhos. Eu estava gelada, tanto quanto ele, pálida, sem _batimentos. _Pus as mãos no coração e não havia nada ali. Então sim, eu estava morta e isso era morrer.

- Não, você não esta morta – ele disse se sentando e me colando ao seu corpo. Ele só tinha um pano enrolado na cintura e eu sentia o sexo dele latejando perto de mim.

Com um movimento rápido ele se colocou por cima de mim, prendendo minhas mãos. Nem seria necessário, eu não lutaria com tanta beleza. Ele retirou o pano de si e percorreu meu corpo com a boca, arrancando gemidos ao me tocar tão intimamente. Ele ria. Eu agarrei seus cabelos, intensificando o toque. Ele me segurou de novo as mãos, voltando a me beijar nos lábios. Decidi tomar as rédeas da situação e girei para cima dele, nos fazendo mergulhar numa poça de sangue. Eu passei a mão por todo seu corpo, dando-lhe prazer na mesma moeda. Sem mais agüentar, eu entrei nele e ouvi os gemidos daquele Deus. Eles eram melodia graciosa aos meus super aguçados ouvidos. Eu estava incontrolável. Me mexia rápida nele e ao mesmo tempo lambia o sangue que se encontrava por baixo dele – sem saber o que era mais delicioso. O sangue era ferro, ele era ácido. De um sabor único, adocicado. _MEU ÁCIDO ADOCICADO._ Ele parecia se divertir com a situação. E eu o deixaria feliz, ou o que ele quisesse.

Após algum tempo ele me retirou de cima dele e me carregou em seus braços fortes, sem quebrar nosso contato visual, até um lugar. Quando me pôs no chão, minha surpresa foi grande: eu entendi. Eu não estava morta. _Eu estava igual à ele. _

Meus cabelos nunca estiveram tão lindos e vivos, vermelhos como fogo. Meus olhos estavam da mesma cor, mais penetrantes, _mortais_. Eu tinha uma beleza irresistível, diabólica. Meus lábios estavam vermelhos, eu tinha o corpo branquíssimo, como porcelana. Eu estava tonta com minha própria imagem. Toquei todo meu corpo, me certificando de que era real aquele reflexo. James surgiu atrás de mim segurando um manto púrpura, colocou ele sobre minhas costas, puxou meus cabelos para um lado e, sedutor como sempre, murmurou:

- Bem vinda ao meu mundo, Victória.

Sorri ainda olhando-me no espelho, enquanto ele se deliciava com meu pescoço.

**Aaaaaaaaa ah...Felling any foe with my gaze  
Aaaaaaaaa ah...Steadily emerging with grace  
Aaaaaaaaa ah...Felling any foe ****with my gaze  
Aaaaaaaaa ah...Steadily emerging with grace**

Aaaaaaaa ah... Cortando qualquer inimigo com meu olhar

Aaaaaaa ah... Emergindo devagar com graça

**(n/a: Jesuis! Nem eu sabia que era capaz de fazer isso *aponta para cima*. Eu dei meu melhor, esse foi meu primeiro trabalho PICANTE, se é que me entendem ;]**

**Comentem sim? EU preciso saber o que acharam dessa fic que AMEI TANTO escrever. Sério, foi como um trabalho mais...adulto? hahaha COMENTEM E VOTEM, PELO AMOR DE DRACULA! Façam isso por mim e pela fic sim? BEIJOSSÉQUISSIS e muiiitos James bad-boys pra vcs!**

_**Vicky&James pra sempre!**_

_**Quem é fã do casal que nem eu, entende ;])**_


End file.
